


Danganronpa Incorrect Quotes and Headcanons

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Incorrect Quotes, which will mostly be vines lets be honest.Also headcanons.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hiyoko: If you fall again I'm going to fuck your ass!

Mikan: Don't you mean fuck your ass up?

Hiyoko: No fuck your ass!

Mikan: Oh god (atua.)


	2. Chapter 2

Nagito: Nagisa, show them what I thought you.

Nagisa: Fuck.

Komaru:

Komaru: Nagito, you're dead


	3. Chapter 3

Peko and Mahiru are the tired moms of the class.

They have to deal with Fuyuhiko's and Hiyoko's arguments all day.

They deserve a break. Petition to give them a break.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaede: I wish I was a cat so I can sleep in your lap.

Shuichi: Ah! T-Thank you?

Miu: I wish I was a cat so I can lick you anywhere without being arrested for rape.


	5. Chapter 5

Maki: Hi Shuichi- What the fuck is that?! *points at Kokichi*

Shuichi: I don't know, he's just been here.

Kokichi: AHHHH-


End file.
